1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns control of fungi with fluorinated carbonates, particularly substituted phenyl fluorinated carbonates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fungi require control because they devastate crops. One method of control is to apply a fungicide to the plants either before the occurrence of a fungicidal disease or at the time the fungicidal disease occurs. However, there are millions of pathogenic fungi which require control and which interact differently with chemicals, so that it is difficult to predict which of the many thousands of chemical compounds would result in controlling a particular fungus. Consequently it requires the continual discovery and development of new chemical compositions which are useful in the control of fungi as well as the continual study and evaluation of chemicals to determine which fungus is controlled by a compound. There is nothing in the following prior art which teaches those skilled in the art whether or not the compounds of this invention will control pathogenic fungus or/and their effects upon plants particularly the fungus disclosed herein. For example, Sherer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,037, discloses alkyl substituted dinitro phenyl fatty acid esters for controlling plant growth. Pianka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,260, discloses that isopropyl 2,4,6-sec-butylphenyl carbonate has pesticidal activities in one or more capacities, such as acaricidal, ovicidal, fungicidal, and insecticidal, but is silent on the use of fluorinated compounds to control the fungus causing Bean Rust, Safflower Rust, and Rice Blast Diseases. Pianka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,318, discloses 2-tert-butyl-5-methyl-4,6-dinitrophenylcarboxylates as being useful as selective preemergence herbicides. Donnager et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,037, discloses that 4-nitrophenyl derivatives of fatty acids or of cycloalkyls and alkyls are useful for herbicidal activity. Newallis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,296, discloses insecticides which are fluoroalkyl carbonates. Abbott Laboratories' French Pat. No. 1,292,937, discloses a new process for preparing fluorinated carbonates, which carbonates are effective for reducing muscular tension and are useful as tranquilizing agents. None of the above prior art teaches one skilled in the art that the fluorinated carbonates disclosed herein may be used in a method for controlling fungus, or their affects upon plants, particularly fungus which cause diseases such as Bean Rust, Safflower Rust, Rice Blast Disease, Fusarium Wilt of Tomatoes, or Late Blight of Tomatoes.